<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You can, if you want. by kingdomorthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213806">You can, if you want.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomorthis/pseuds/kingdomorthis'>kingdomorthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captive Prince Secret Santa, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomorthis/pseuds/kingdomorthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jord/ Laurent slice of life at court?  comic/ fanart form.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jord/Laurent (Captive Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You can, if you want.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuxCorbeaux/gifts">AuxCorbeaux</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear AuxCorbeaux,</p><p>You are a person of exceedingly good taste, you deserve the best of the holidays, the finest weather of the season, and I hope this small present adds a little bit of joy to your day.  You might have wanted a fic (so did I), and originally I did intend to write you one-  but half way through I didn't think I can do Laurent or Jord justice. So instead I drew you a 2 pg comic... Not much of a story, but I hope it somewhat makes sense.<br/>Please let your imagination fill it out.  Jord daydreams about being the pet under Laurent's table. Laurent possibly daydreams of the same. Perhaps Laurent will persuade Jord one day (maybe he'll just have to make it an order). Enjoy.</p><p>- Santa believes in rarepairs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"You can, if you want."</strong>
</p><p>&lt;&lt; Read Right to Left &lt;&lt;</p><p>Pg. 1</p><p>
  
</p><p>Pg. 2</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>